


you open your mouth, i'm hypnotized

by norenminie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 16 yr old tries to write romance whilst having no experience herself, A LOT OF DIALOGUE, Attempt at a fic, Attempts at humour, Beomgyu gets in his head a lot, Choi Beomgyu-Centric, Choi Yeonjun is a cool dude, Family Problems, Fluff, Gay boys bad at feelings, Kang Taehyun voice of reason, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Romance, Self-Indulgent, So prepare urself for teenage sadness, Soogyu Childhood Friends, Sookai oblivious babies, Too many metaphors that never go anywhere, Underage Drinking, Will add tags as I go, don't know what this is, if i can write it, kinda enemies to lovers, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norenminie/pseuds/norenminie
Summary: "𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶’𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨? 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶’𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘳 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘢𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴? 𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘶𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥𝘣𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘵𝘺 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘬, 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶’𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘯𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘯’𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘵?In which Beomgyu is tired of leaving, and Yeonjun is tired of being the one left behind.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41





	1. back to the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever attempt at finally writing a fic but I love beomjun too much not to  
> Haven't written much so far but I thought I might as well publish what I've done  
> I don't really know how to write well yet so this'll probably be inconsistent and a mess so I'm sorry  
> If you do actually read this I''ll send you cookies and give you a smooch

Beomgyu hates beaches and coasts. He hates the sand and the temperamental ocean waves as they fade in and out of the shoreline randomly, and he hates the excessive crowd of unfamiliar faces that gather there. It’s all just a bit too much; too many smells of cheap weed meeting hotdogs, too many dogs barking, too many little girls begging their parents to come and build sandcastles with them.

So trust his mother to pick just that exact kind of location to move into.

“It’ll be better this time around, Beomie,” she softly whispered into his shoulder, not quite reaching his height. Of course not. He’s not a little boy anymore, having grown quite a few inches above her now. It’s just another stark reminder of how much things have changed since he last found himself here.

He scoffs quietly at the memory of the conversation, not wanting the sound to catch itself in the radius of her ears. Truthfully, he doesn’t want to be difficult or rude; he knows this is a physical representation of his mother pulling out all the stops at trying to build a better life for the both of them. As much as he’s internally gagging and cursing the place in his head, he tries his best to keep all negative thoughts suppressed. Rather, he channels his focus on simply glaring out the car window from the backseat as trees and streetlights whiz by and out of view. He begins to play a little game in his head called, ”Add a point every time you see something new that wasn’t here before.” He begins to count.

Some new pharmacy store, that's one. Another lame café down the end of another street makes two. Oh, and there seems to be some sort of new children’s playground-

“Beomgyu?” A sigh, “Choi Beomgyu, are you listening to me?”

The persistent, nagging voice drags him out of his daze. His head violently turns, causing the earphone he had in his right ear to be yanked out. He flinches and hopes it still works.

“Y-yeah,” he replies unenthusiastically.

“I’ve been in touch with Soobin’s mother a lot recently, and she let Soobin know you’ll be moving to his school. Make a real effort, Gyu. He’s really excited to see you again.” She smiles softly then and Beomgyu catches it in the car mirror. He gulps. It’s a mixture of nervousness and excitement.

The last time he saw Soobin was the last time he was here at all. It was a mess of a day, the move unplanned and completely rushed, courtesy of his pleasant father. Yelling and shouting was probably about the only thing that anyone heard coming from the direction of their house. Beomgyu remembers the faint smell of cigarettes and alcohol, not potent but lingering enough to make him uncomfortable. He also remembers how his mother darted into his room, opening all the cupboards and bringing in bag upon bag. Beomgyu was only eleven then, but he understood everything. They were leaving again, and once again he’d lose it all.

He despised his dad for many reasons, but the persistent coming and going was definitely the hardest pill to swallow. Every time he had to pack those stupid bags, faded dark green as if they were moulding, his mind darkened a little. It meant new introductions at school and new friends all over again. Potentially new subjects to study depending whether he went to a state or private school, and geographically, he had to relearn the layout of everything. And he was never good with maps.

More than anything else though, he remembered little Soobin, tall and lanky as he already was. Beomgyu didn’t have much of a chance to say goodbye. He remembers how Soobin had come running out of the house next door, being chased by his mother who tried to keep him inside, but to no avail. Little Soobin could be quite the force of nature when he wanted to be, and nothing was going to stop him that day from saying one last goodbye to his best friend.

“I won’t forget you!” His neighbour screamed with all the force his lungs could allow. Soobin knew Beomgyu would leave one day, overhearing it through hushed discussions between Beomgyu’s parents at the dinner table and trying to string together the complicated words to figure out the meaning. He began to pester Beomgyu about it back then, and, eventually, Beomgyu gave in, falling victim to Soobin’s incessant questions of curiosity.

It was funny to Beomgyu back then, the whole situation. They had a mere few seconds to say goodbye before he left for good, Soobin’s mom was hushing his cries and trying to pull him back inside as Beomgyu himself was being ushered out towards the car, and yet the only thing Beomgyu was focused on was his best friend’s crying face. Soobin looked oh so sad but the only thing Beomgyu could do was laugh at how, despite the fact that Soobin knew this would happen, here he was crying tears over Beomgyu like someone had just died.

“Neither will I!” He screamed back as he was pulled along by his father like a piece of string. And then he smiled a big toothy grin, not wanting Soobin to be sad anymore. The taller boy used his sleeve to wipe his tears and tried to give an equally enthusiastic grin in return.

And then, just as his father was about to shut his car door, he shouted, “I’ll be back!”

As they drove away, he saw Soobin reaching out his hand to show a bent little finger trying to make a promise with the empty air. Beomgyu knew what it meant. Soobin was counting on him to come back one day, and Beomgyu promised in his heart that someday, he would.

At the memory he began to twiddle his thumbs. Usually he’d just listen to some music to calm himself down, but he already knew that wouldn’t help now. He was far too nervous, mind racing with far too many thoughts. Would Soobin’s room be the same? Would any traces of the way it used to be remain? ‘The walls are probably painted a different colour,’ Beomgyu thought; boyish blue swapped out for whatever shade Soobin now considers to be more mature. It was a rather scary prospect for him, seeing Soobin again. He briefly wonders if he really wants to have to get accustomed to the many towering inches the older has probably gained, as well as the new friends he has. He thinks about what they’re like, and whether they’re nice, but he quickly dismisses the thought. ‘If they’re Soobin’s friends they’ll be nice alright.’ Perhaps too nice. Soobin was always the naïve type.

Regardless of the certainty concerning their level of courtesy, there was of course the possibility that they would just absolutely despise Beomgyu. He could already picture it now; he’d show up at school at Soobin’s side, and with one quick glance his friends would declare Beomgyu a social outcast, to be shunned and made to be the awkward kid hanging around lamely at the back of classrooms. Whilst it didn’t happen often, there were a few very painful times where he’d joined late in the school year, far too late to establish any real connections with anyone, and so he’d had to resort to eating lunch alone. Not the brightest of memories.

Needless to say since then he’s somewhat adapted to the ruthless world of high schools, having to fit into the role more times than he could count. Over the years he’s been the class clown, the delinquent, the teacher’s pet and everything in-between, but this time he really just wanted to be Beomgyu.

He wasn’t quite sure what that was yet, but he’ll figure it out.

Hopefully.

* * *

Well, here he was. Making an effort or..something.

He’s standing outside Soobin’s door bright and early, the very same one from way back when. He doesn’t even have to glance down at the non-existent watch on his wrist to tell that it’s way too early of a time to be outside to be considered humane for a teenager, let alone knocking on the door of someone’s house. Glancing around behind him whilst he waits for someone to answer the door, he notices how freakishly fresh everything looks. He hadn’t had the time nor the sight to observe the neighbourhood last night, having finally arrived at stark, dark midnight. Lawn upon lawn is visibly trimmed and maintained, no sight of fading greens or out-of-place bushes. Every front porch is devoid of clutter, mostly bare except for the odd chair or children's toy on a few people’s properties. In fact, there’s really nothing too interesting that catches Beomgyu’s eye. It’s weird. He’s not sure whether things were like this back when he was a kid, or whether he was just far too young with other more insignificant things to care about than the number of objects strangers chose to keep on their front yard.

Probably the latter. He doesn’t have too much time to even begin questioning the odd fact that every house has one singular, lone and small evergreen tree planted on display before he hears a door swiftly opening.

“Beomgyu!”

And then he’s tackled into a hug. Well, not tackled; Soobin is far too nice to really tackle anyone into anything, but his overwhelming height and stature make it seem so. After a short few seconds, Soobin disattaches himself from Beomgyu and kind of awkwardly stares, like he’s trying to look for something and he can’t quite find it. Beomgyu knows what he’s doing though, because he himself is probably doing the same. This is that little moment in time where they take in the sight of each other and try to pick apart what has changed and what stayed. He’s used to this rodeo. He’ll let Soobin stare.

“How have you been? You’ve grown, although I'm still taller,” the older observes. He moves aside to let Beomgyu enter. The house is warm, with a slight scent of apple and cinnamon that Beomgyu takes in as he whiffs. Upon looking around he has to stop himself from letting a smile take over the features of his face. Not much has changed. Most of the furniture has been swapped out for a newer counterpart, but the overall atmosphere is the same, especially since nothing has really changed its position. There’s still a conspicuous bookshelf placed questionably beside the dining room table blocking the path to one of the seats. Beomgyu remembers how at certain family gatherings little Soobin or him would have to duck underneath the table to weave their way in to the seat; there were always so many family members and the two of them would usually be stuck with taking the awkward seats at the end of the table, but it was fine by them, taking the opportunity mess around and come up with bizarre stories off in their own little world. Celebrations were always so much more fun at Soobin’s. ‘Thick as thieves,’ Beomgyu recalls Mrs. Choi always saying.

His eyes continue to dart around, perhaps for a little too long since Soobin seems to have noticed. "Kind of similar, isn't it? Mom didn't want to paint over any walls or anything so I suppose the overall vibe of the house is the same," The older says, although it sounds like the mix of a statement as well as a question, so Beomgyu nods his head in affirmation. "She's actually not home right now so we have the house to ourselves."

Beomgyu takes the opportunity to enquire after Soobin's life a little. "Is she still a nurse?"

"Yep," Soobin replies, leaning his head against the doorframe. "Gets kinda lonely with her having long shifts, but dad sometimes works from home now so it's alright."

Beomgyu hums in reply.

"Ah! I'm sure you're curious about my room though," Soobin says, wiggling his eyebrows. Then he frowns. "Come to think of it..it's probably not that exciting?" he gestures animatedly with his hand as if weighing out the question. He makes his way to the stairs anyway, and Beomgyu swiftly follows.

"Well, here it is!" With the opening of a door Beomgyu walks right in.

He's pleasantly surprised. The blue is indeed gone like anticipated, replaced with a crisp white. A bland choice, but Soobin has managed to give it colour and life. Pictures upon pictures have been stuck up next to each other, in one particular corner of the room forming a heart shape of sorts. He even has a corkboard for pictures and other memoirs hanging above his bed, and Beomgyu immediately goes to take a look after politely asking if it's alright. He doesn't want to overstep his boundaries yet. Soon enough he hopes they'll get close and comfortable again, but for now there's too many lost years between them. In a way they're strangers.

The pictures on the corkboard seem more intimate than the rest. Whereas the other photographs plastered along his room seem to be general pinterest-type photos printed off purely to fulfill an aesthetic, these are different. They're photos of people. Unfamiliar faces Beomgyu has never met, but in their eyes he sees vibrance. Warmth. There's one photo where Soobin has a friend on either side, and they're both looking at him fondly whilst he himself has his eyes closed from smiling too wide, holding up a peace sign. It's a happy moment in time.

He's staring too long again. "Ah," Soobin exclaims, moving closer, "These two are my best friends. Hueningkai and Taehyun.”

Beomgyu repeats the names. They roll off his tongue gently, and he smiles. Soobin sits down on the bed right below the corkboard, resting his back against the wall. He gestures for Beomgyu to sit down beside him, so he does. The bedsheets are, funnily enough, blue. It's the only remnant of blue in the room. Beomgyu thinks maybe things haven't changed much after all.

"I became friends with Taehyun shortly after you moved away," Soobin began. "Him and I got put into the same class in the new school year, and the both of us had kinda been drifting around before we got close. It made sense to become friends at first just so we weren't lonely, but after a while we realised we're actually very similar. So, we stayed friends." He looks at Beomgyu then for a reaction, perhaps to see if he was allowed to continue or if he was oversharing. Beomgyu decides to show him he’s genuinely interested, so he asks,

"And Hueningkai? Doesn't sound like a korean name."

Soobin smiles. Was that a blush? "It's not," he replies quickly. "Hueningkai moved here from China, although he was born in Hawaii. He's half-korean on his mother's side. His dad is.. I'm not too sure. German? American? Anyways, he got here two years ago and we immediately became friends. He's super nice and talented, you'll really like him. He can play the piano, and the guitar, and the drums.."

“Sounds like you’re very fond of him. I almost feel bad for Taehyun, his introduction didn’t have nearly as much praise,” Beomgyu teases whilst laughing.

“Hey!” Soobin laughs back, elbowing Beomgyu playfully in the rib. They’re quickly falling back into the friendship they used to have. It takes Beomgyu by surprise just how comfortable he is with Soobin already, having only been here for 15 minutes or so. If it weren’t for the new wall paint, it would almost be like he never left.

He’s taken out of the fondness by Soobin, who asks, ”So I wasn’t sure whether I should bring it up, but I figure it’ll come up sooner or later so..what happened with your dad and stuff?”

Beomgyu stiffens.

He knew he’d have to explain it. What happened, and why _he_ isn’t here with them. But what was he supposed to say? Every memory is like a fresh wound that opens itself again and again every time he thinks about it, and he’s sick of having to put on brand new plasters every single time. He just wants the wound to heal.

Before he has the chance to gauge just how much he should share and how much he should leave out, Soobin adds, “Don’t worry, you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to.”

Beomgyu almost considers not saying anything and biting back his tongue to simply state he doesn’t wish to discuss it, but then he turns. He turns to lock eyes with Soobin, and the smile adorning his face is so reassuring. It’s somewhat sheepish; Soobin seems to think he’s done something wrong. But to Beomgyu, it’s a kind, friendly smile. It’s the sign he needs to push forward.

He figures he’ll leave out the heavy stuff for now though, resolving to tell Soobin enough so he knows the general story. He doesn’t want to bombard him with his pitiful, sad story of parental trauma right after getting here. For now, he just wants to get close with Soobin again and deal with the easy stuff that friends do. That’ll be good for now.

“Well,” Beomgyu starts with an inhale, “I don’t know if you remember but my dad wasn’t exactly always the nicest.” He worries at his lip. “My mom decided she had had enough one day and just, took matters into her own hands I guess. She got the papers, my dad signing them easily enough, and we left. We moved around a few places but nothing really felt right. I guess we were kind of lost. So..recently she got the crazy idea to just move back here. And here we are.”

Soobin sighs. “Sounds like you’ve been around lot.”

“I guess you could say that.”

“I always knew you’d leave,” Soobin tucks his legs in and rests his chin on his knees. “It was pretty sad. I wrote letters to you sometimes, but I guess my pea brain didn’t comprehend that you’d probably moved again and again.”

Beomgyu gasps. “I got those! I was wondering why I stopped receiving them, but I guess I didn’t figure out that you probably wouldn’t have known the new addresses..”

Soobin chuckles heartily. “Then I guess we’re both big dummies.” He extends out his pinky, and Beomgyu readily hooks his own around it.

“Big dummies forever it is. You know, I wasn’t all that excited about moving back.”

Soobin raises an eyebrow and turns to face Beomgyu. “Oh?”

Beomgyu lifts his legs so that he’s now sat cross-legged on the bed, facing Soobin back. “Mhm. I don’t know. I’m more than used to moving to new places, but this would be the first time I’d be coming back somewhere. It was kinda scary, especially the thought of seeing you again. But, now I know I had nothing to worry about.”

Soobin connects their hands rather than just having interlocking pinkies. His eyes stare into Beomgyu’s like there’s an important message he’s trying to convey, and Beomgyu doesn’t quite know if he understands. Nevertheless he tries, offering a smile. Yet Soobin’s expression remains serious. Beomgyu gulps.

“You don’t have to worry about anything. All your secrets are safe with me. I’ve missed you so much Gyu. I really have.”

Beomgyu’s throat goes dry. He doesn’t know what to say.

“I have too.”

* * *

They meet up a little.

A little meaning a lot. Soobin’s at Beomgyu’s door bright and early every morning as if he’s physically trying to prove the younger just how much he’s missed him. Beomgyu can’t complain. He’s lived through his fair share of friends, both real and fake, but none of them made him feel truly comfortable. There was always an invisible red thread connecting them that was pulled so taut it was bound to snap. Every friendship felt like it came with an expiry date. But Soobin smells like cinnamon and he still gives Beomgyu a little high five every time he greets him just like he used to and he can’t deny that it all feels very right. He can breathe a little easier.

Soobin takes to the liberty of showing him around Arcadia, the ‘new and improved’ version. He calls it ‘Soobin’s speedy super tour’, however 40 minutes in Beomgyu begins to question the validity of those two adjectives. Soobin seems to think that every single little store is relevant and requires a history lesson, and Beomgyu has to gently remind him that, he’s been here before. He mostly knows how it all goes.

On the said ‘tour’ he realises just how much of a fondness Soobin has for this place. He points things out with enthusiasm and the wave of a hand just like a real, paid tour guide. It’s hard not to find it endearing. On the way here there wasn’t much of a colour to any of the buildings or palm trees or the stretched-out road, but Soobin speaks with care and ardour, and it adds a little bit of tint to everything. It makes it easier to digest, the concept of being back here and all.

High school looms over his head every time they meet though, coming ever the closer. He’d done a good job so far of disguising his anxiety every time they met, resorting to corny jokes and phrases to make Soobin laugh. Anything to distract Soobin from seeing through the expressions on his face. But again, he’s reminded of the fact that Soobin isn’t just anyone. He’s _Choi Soobin_ , Beomgyu’s childhood friend and despite the little differences in their food palettes or what size shoes they wear Soobin still knows all his little habits.

Soobin stops mid sentence upon glancing over at Beomgyu.

“Hey Beom, you okay? You’ve seemed out of it lately.”

“I’m fine,” Beomgyu counters. He forces a smile but it’s obviously fake, pained. He prays in his head that Soobin won’t enquire further. He doesn’t want to be vulnerable. Soobin is probably the nicest person he knows, but he doesn’t want to unload his emotional baggage onto him. It makes things difficult. Complicated.

Soobin doesn’t press on, but it seems as though he somewhat knows the root of Beomgyu’s discomfort. He clasps his hands together in excitement. “I’ve got an idea. How abo-ouuu-t..” he begins, dragging on the word as his mouth forms an O-shape, “..I fill you in on all the high school gossip! You must be curious where everyone’s ended up and who’s resorted to smoking weed and skipping classes already,” he ends with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Wow,” Beomgyu replies, “Seems like even Choi Soobin isn’t exempt from the wonders of teenage scandalism.”

Soobin rolls his eyes. “I may seem like a goody two shoes to you mister, but you’ll soon find out I’ve got many sides to me. Multi-faceted,” he smirks as they walk.

Beomgyu lightens up as his face palliates. “Oh yeah? Go on then, impress me. Give me the worst thing you’ve ever done.”

Soobin’s steps slow down as he thinks. “Hmm..probably getting drunk on a school night. I will never forget that hangover. Had a quiz that very day too, and for Chem.. Not the best decision,” he grimaces at the memory.

Beomgyu’s ears perk up slightly in surprise at the information. Of course he was going to give Soobin a little bit of credit. He wasn’t expecting the older to have a clean track record after all these years (which teenager did?) but trying to even entertain the idea of _the_ Choi Soobin, strutting around some rich kid’s high school party with a beer bottle in hand getting drunk into next week was hard for his brain to register.

Soobin catches the surprise on his face. He walks on, smug. “Shocked huh? I may be a straight A student and have a hoard of plant pots in my room but that doesn’t make me any less cooler.”

Beomgyu scoffs. “Alcohol doesn’t make you cool,” he mumbles. Although he’s one to talk.

“Maybe not,” Soobin considers, feet dragging on the pavement. “But it’s useful. It drowns out my thoughts when I need it to, so..” he spins round to face Beomgyu directly. “Anyways. Up for some ice cream?”

Beomgyu grins. “Absolutely.”


	2. Ice Cold Pool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's back after a little while! Things are starting to kick off so buckle up ladies and gents and non-binary pals bc Yeonjun finally makes an appearance

Beomgyu sighs. 

"Fuck this stupid tie," he retorts, arms at his sides, clearly having lost all hope as he turns to look at Soobin who's a little too amused by the situation than Beomgyu would like.

"Who would've thought you're not a tie person," Soobin chuckles. 

Beomgyu glares at him darkly. 

"Okay, okay, got it. Helping.."

Beomgyu stares at his reflection in the mirror whilst Soobin busies himself with tying the darn thing over his neck. 

Well, this is a first to say the least. Never in all his years of existing has he been subjected to a uniform, but apparently that's the 'norm' here. The norm being a white collared shirt, black cotton trousers and a navy blue blazer for finish. And of course, the tie. 

"Now this I did not sign up for," Beomgyu huffs out. 

Soobin rolls his eyes as he takes a step back after adjusting the tie around his collar pristinely. "Don't be a drama queen. In fact," he begins, eyeing the brown haired boy up and down, "I'd say you look pretty good."

"Oh yeah? Enough to bag me a hot boyfriend?" Beomgyu replies, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"Definitely. In fact, there's a candidate ready to go right here," Soobin giggles, blowing a kiss in his direction. Beomgyu acts like he's been shot in the heart, placing a hand over his chest as he falls back onto his bed. 

"Alright, I'd love to lie on that comfy bed of yours with you but at this rate, we may just be late." Soobin picks up his own bag, fixes his hair quickly in the mirror and gets ready to leave, one hand on the doorknob already when he hears a muffled groan. 

"Mmmfff."

Soobin raises an eyebrow. "Hmm?" 

He's met with silence, just the chirping of birds on a fiery, autumn morning. 

"Beomgyu."

"I'm not going."

Soobin scoffs, spinning around to see the younger lying on the bed face flat against the pillow as if he's trying to melt into it. 

"Your friends are going to hate me or something and no one's gonna remember me and I'll do something stupid that'll stick with me for as long as I live." At least, that's what Soobin _thinks_ Beomgyu said. It's quite hard to make out the words of a sleep deprived seventeen year old mumbling into his bedsheets. 

"Okay first of all," Soobin begins, dropping his bag with a dramatic thud. "My friends are not going to hate you. I've told them bits and pieces about you and they can't wait to meet you. Secondly," Beomgyu feels an added weight on the edge of his bed, "You're not going to do anything stupid. You've done this before, remember? You're Choi Beomgyu, high school connoisseur. This time will be no different from all the other times." 

Beomgyu smiles gently against his pillow. He notices Soobin's signature scent of cinnamon has invaded it as he breathes in. 

"Lastly," Soobin begins firmly as he shakes at Beomgyu's shoulders furiously, "I'm here to make sure you feel comfortable, both in and out of school but if you so dare as to make me late today I may just spare you the kindness and pretend I don't know you altogether." 

Beomgyu jerks out of bed. "I'm going!" 

"That's what I thought."

* * *

The school is big. Out of all the schools he's been to, this one is definitely on the bigger side. Soobin had of course given him a crash course on the layout of the school beforehand, explaining that there's a tennis court just outside the sports hall itself, a separate building for the music and drama departments and that there was even a specific set of classrooms for the sciences that served as literal laboratories, but it's obvious to him now that there's quite a huge contrast between hearing and seeing. You can hear a story or statement told to you and not think too much of it, but as soon as your own eyes bear witness to the situation reality becomes drastically different. 

Soobin senses his friend's eyes darting around quickly. He doesn't quite know but Beomgyu is up to, so he leaves him be as they walk through the halls. But Beomgyu has a routine. At this point it's become second nature to analyse every corridor, to figure out where the nearest bathroom is in each block, to _know_. He needs to know the layout, have it mapped out in his mind. It's the very first thing he does everytime. 

People are staring. 

"Of course they are," Soobin states from his side as they walk. "You're new. But give it a few days and things will die down."

Beomgyu didn't realise he had said that out loud. But he's kind of thankful he did. Soobin knows just how to get inside the corners of Beomgyu's mind and dispel any concerns with just a reassuring shoulder touch and a few comforting words. Although, Beomgyu thinks, it's all that with the addition of Soobin's countenance. Soobin has the kind of face that makes you feel understood. He thinks it's because Soobin isn't someone that can hide very easily. Both physically and figuratively. He's way too tall to be hidden and as for his emotions, well.. 

He's an open book. 

"Hueningkai!" 

Beomgyu's snapped out his daydream. 

"Soobin, I am literally here too."

"See, I'm _clearly_ his favourite."

"Shush you two." 

Beomgyu stands firm with his shoulders slightly back. He's trying to make himself appear taller. What for, he doesn't really know. He does it anyways. 

One of the boys comes up to him. Judging from the way he had been wrapped around Soobin a mere second before, Beomgyu takes him to be Hueningkai. 'Pretty,' he thinks. 'Just like Soobin had said.' 

"Wow, you're pretty," remarks the boy, his face quite literally only a few centimetres apart from his own as he takes in the sight of Beomgyu, eyes slightly wide as he eyes him up and down. Wait. Did Hueningkai hear him say he's pretty and decided to return the compliment? He's confused. Upon being faced with the eccentric boy's eyes so close to his he flushes. They're brown, not blue like he would've imagined them to be based off hearing of his mixed heritage. Regardless, they hold a depth within them that suggests to Beomgyu there's more to Hueningkai than meets the eye.

Upon turning his head Beomgyu notices Soobin and his other friend side by side, mouthing to each other. 

"What are they doing?" Beomgyu hears the boy next to Soobin whisper. Soobin shakes his head back. 

"I don't know.. bonding?" 

He turns his attention back to Hueningkai, who clasps his hands excitedly as he finally steps away from him. "Hi, I'm Hueningkai!" The enthusiastic boy reaches out his hand, and for a moment Beomgyu doesn't know whether the other wants him to shake it, high five it, or something else. It's just awkwardly floating in the air, but Beomgyu goes for the formal, safe bet, and shakes it firmly. Perhaps a little too firmly, judging by the look on Hueningkai's face. Beomgyu retreats his hand first, avoiding eye contact with the other. He feels outside of his own skin. Strange, since he would've assumed he's used to introductions by now. But something about Hueningkai's energy unnerves him, and he doesn't want to unpack that today. 

"And I'm Taehyun." With the shake of a hand they too greet each other, more modestly this time. Taehyun's own handshake is firm, reaching the strength of his own. From Soobin Beomgyu had heard about Taehyun, how strong willed and determined the boy is and how he 'has his head screwed on' but after meeting him in person Beomgyu really realises the weight of those words. He imagines Taehyun is scary when he's mad. He stores the information in his head for future reference. Not that he'd want to piss off any of Soobin's friends. Bad idea. 

"You didn't tell us your friend is this cute," Hueningkai says with a pout. "He's giving me a run for my money." 

Beomgyu just stares, bewildered. Taehyun merely rolls his eyes and turns away. The only one affected by Hueningkai's pouty statement is Soobin, who instantly widens his eyes and replies back, "D-don't worry, you're still the cutest to me, Hueningie." He pinches Hueningkai's cheeks then, the action seeming forceful from Beomgyu's perspective, but judging by the expression on Hueningkai's face he guesses it didn't really hurt. He's sort of glowing, face slightly flushed.

They proceed to 'have a moment' as Taehyun describes it. "You'll soon begin to notice they're like this all the time. Well, good thing you're here now. At least I won't have to third wheel alone anymore." 

Soobin and Hueningkai take their hands off each other after a painful period of pouting and cooing. "Third wheeling?" Hueningkai gasps, putting a hand to his chest dramatically. "Taehyunie, I didn't know you felt that way!" 

"Piss off," Taehyun replies, putting his middle finger up in the air. Hueningkai grins. Beomgyu relaxes a little, shoulders easing up. 

Maybe things won't be so complicated this time after all. He can just do well in school, maybe even pass with flying colours, and hang out with Soobin and his friends in the meantime. No relationships, no fights, no drama. 

"Holy shit guys, hot boy at 2 o'clock," Hueningkai gushes out. 

"Hot boy? He has a name," Taehyun retorts. 

Beomgyu can't really hear them all that well anymore. Words just kind of fizzle out from this point on, his mind turning cloudy and dazed. 

Out of the corridor to the English department come out three boys, seemingly older, probably their seniors. The two boys on either side of the middle one are ordinary enough, but it's the boy right in the center that catches his eye. 

He's got his hair dyed a vibrant electric blue, sort of permed as if that's what he was going for but fell short of it just a little. Both of his ears are adorned by little silver studs, and he's got a peculiar smirk on his face. It's cocky, confident yet not arrogant. Beomgyu quickly scans the boy's uniform. Contrastingly with his bold demeanor, it's orderly, tie secured right at the collar. Even his navy blue blazer is entirely buttoned up. If Beomgyu didn't have any experience with his type before, he would've taken this boy to be trouble-free enough. But he more or less knows better. The wink that said boy throws their way as he walks by further reassures him of his hunch. 

Beomgyu lets out the breath he didn't even know he was holding. He didn't even notice the hall becoming hushed, volume having reduced itself to low whispers. 

Soobin whistles. "Yeonjun had a bit of a glow up," he brags.

"Why do you sound like you're proud of that?" Taehyun quizzes, arms folded. 

Soobin tips his head up as if he were balancing an object that was likely to fall. "Because I am," he began, "I'm the one that told him to consider a hairstyle change. Over the summer he said something happened to him and he was having some sort of end-of-teenage-years crisis and was all, 'Oh Soobin, I need to shave off all my hair and run away to Paris.' I told him that a, he would look absolutely ridiculous with shaved hair and that b, as nice as it sounds he absolutely cannot run off to Paris. Too many people here would miss him! So I just said he should dye his hair or something." He shrugs, as if that merely explains it all. 

Taehyun stays quiet for a moment, lips firmly closed together. He looks as though he's in deep thought about something, but Beomgyu can't begin to make out what. He doesn't know anything about this 'Yeonjun,' despite his striking appearance and that he clearly really likes the colour blue. Oh, and that he should probably not associate himself with him. He can hear the warning bells ringing off in his head, and they are loud. 

Apparently his face seemed to give off signs of confusion, because Hueningkai from his side giggles upon looking at him before starting to explain. Or rather, praise. 

"Ok ok, so Yeonjun. His full name is Choi Yeonjun, and he's most certainly, definitely, absolutely the coolest person at this school. He's only been here about a year now, but he's quickly become the talk of the halls. A celebrity," he winks. "He's dabbled in pretty much anything you can think of. He's part of the school's soccer team-" 

"He's really good," Taehyun chimes in, cutting off Hueningkai. 

Hueningkai nudges Taehyun with a sharp elbow. "Anyways. He plays soccer, he's in my music classes, he's even in Soobin's art extracurricular. I can vouch for his musical talent myself. I consider myself a music genius," his hands wave about in the air, "buuuut, if I had to pick second best at this school it would be Yeonjun. He's more gifted in the arts of singing rather than actual instruments, but his voice alone holds more talent in it than any of the other music students in my class. Incompetent little critters," he mutters. "But that's besides the point. Basically, he's everywhere and nowhere. Whilst everyone knows him, it's not very easy to talk to him. Celebrities don't have much spare time, you know? You've got to earn your minutes with them."

Beomgyu doesn't really know what to think. He's both entranced and skeptical, and the combination of the two overwhelms his brain and leaves it fried, devoid of any rational thought. 

"He's a good person, if that's what you're wondering," Soobin affirms. The other two boys nod. "Yeonjun.. He has his moments, he's outspoken, but he's a very good guy. He'll stand up for anyone, no matter who they are, and.." He says the next bit with a hushed voice, as if he's letting Beomgyu in on a government secret. "He swings to the right side."

Beomgyu's eyebrows furrow. "The right side?" He whispers back, leaning in. 

Soobin slaps a hand over his face. "He's gay."

"Oh."

"One of us, one of us," Hueningkai chants happily. 

Taehyun's looking at Beomgyu then, trying to unpick at something, perhaps gauge his reaction. But Beomgyu's got his guard up still. He may like Soobin's friends well enough, but he's not going to reveal too much of himself just yet. 

Beomgyu stirs, readjusting his collar. "That's cool." He turns harshly on his heel at exactly 180 degrees, beginning to walk away. He realises he doesn't actually know the layout of the rest of the school yet, but he walks on. He's irked for some reason, mind completely boggled by this boy he has yet to officially meet. 

He can hear the increasing-in-volume tapping of feet against the squeaky school floor. The three boys run awkwardly behind him, trying to catch him as Soobin yells, "Hey Beom, wait up!" 

He smiles. 

Guess things will be a little more chaotic than he thought after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chap! Hopefully I'll have the next one up soon, I'm getting more into the groove of writing so I'm very excited to write more :)


	3. Mistakes Like This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with some spicy plot progession  
> (For plot convenience please assume that this school mixes ages groups in classes thank u)  
> Also apologies if any of the boys seem OOC, esp hyuka!! I'm just having fun writing their dynamics and molding them to fit the fic ><

8.16am. 

"Phew, we made it," Soobin breathes out in between heavy gasps, trying to catch his breath. 

"Mr Choi Beomgyu, you sure are a fast walker." Hueningkai's stamina seems to be much better than Soobin's despite his cuter appearance. He reaches into his coat pocket for something hurriedly as if it were important. The other three just gawk at him, waiting. "Got it!" Out of his coat pocket falls a singular piece of gum onto the floor clumsingly. Soobin just laughs fondly, but Taehyun continues to stare. 

Hueningkai stares back boldly. "What."

"Why is there only one piece."

"Because I only have one?"

Taehyun grunts. 

"Sorry my friend," The chestnut haired boy begins, unraveling the wrapper and popping the gum into his mouth. "But it's a Monday morning and also the first day back at school. It's every man for himself." With that he blows a large bubble in Taehyun's direction mockingly. 

Beomgyu peers inside the classroom with curious anticipation. No teacher yet. Some people he recognises, although they've become somewhat nameless figures, identities lost while only the familiarity of their faces remain. It's funny. He generally considers himself to be someone that doesn't judge a book by its cover, and that looks aren't the most important thing, but it's right here in a sea of now unknown people where he realises that sometimes, ones appearance is the only indicator of well, anything. 

"Well, see you guys later. I've gotta make sure I'm not late for registration like last year or Mr Lee will really have it out for me," he hears Hueningkai say, although it comes out as more of a whine.

Beomgyu spins round. "You're not in this class?" 

"Nope," the other replies, blowing out the bubble with a loud pop. "Don't worry, I'm still pretty salty about it myself. These two," he starts whilst poking at Soobin and Taehyun's chest harshly, "get to have each other all to themselves during homeroom whilst I have to sit there for half an hour listening to our class president ramble on about the excessive usage of plastic in our school's canteen. It's gotten to the point where I have to just sit there and draw pandas in my notebook to drown them out."

Beomgyu raises an eyebrow. "Pandas?"

"Yes, pandas! Exactly. So you see my torment," Hueningkai replies with a frown.

"Hey," Taehyun retorts, "Pandas are cool. And it is true that our canteen uses way too much plastic," he points out animatedly with the motion of his hands, "I've been thinking about making a formal complaint myself."

Beomgyu watches Hueningkai sigh. "I know pandas are cool Taehyun." Then an eyeroll. "The point flew past your head, as always. And of course you've been thinking about making a complaint, you're on the damn school council committee!"

"Woah woah guys," Soobin steps inbetween Taehyun and Hueningkai who, to Beomgyu, look like they're about a mere few seconds away from tearing each other's heads off right in the middle of the hallway. "No fights. At least not on Beomgyu's first day anyway. Let's keep it PG." He says the last bit with an excessive wink as if to ease the tension, laughing a little.

Beomgyu's a little out of it all. Between that blue haired boy from earlier and the constant bickering of Soobin's friends, he's actually looking forward to just sitting down compliantly at his desk and doing some work.

Something inside Hueningkai seems to flip as a light bulb switches itself on after being off all this time. "Right, of course Soobinie~" He cooes out Soobin's name, dragging out the sound. Soobin seems to enjoy the pet name, leaning into Hueningkai's touch as the younger ruffles his hair, but to Beomgyu it just sounds sickly, like a doughnut that's been given too much icing. 

"I'm not sticking around for this," Taehyun says exasperatedly, readjusting his bag on his shoulders as he turns his attention to Beomgyu. "You coming in?" He points at the door to the classroom.

Beomgyu jerks. "Sure," he replies. "But are we not gonna wait for.."

"Don't bother."

Beomgyu's nose scrunches up as Taehyun, just like that, enters the classroom. Something about Taehyun's reaction to Soobin and Hueningkai being intimate together intrigues him, and for a moment he decides whether to chase after Taehyun and press the matter further, get underneath his skin just enough to squeeze the truth out of him, or whether he should stay here, feet planted on the ground, and observe just how long it takes for these two to come back from whatever rosy pink planet they're on and back to earth to realise that, they are still indeed inside a high school hallway.

He decides to do neither. Well, he goes into the classroom, but he doesn't question Taehyun. He doesn't know him well enough like that yet, and since he vowed to not reveal too much of himself he doesn't consider it very fair to suddenly enquire about Taehyun's emotional state and possible love life (or lack of it). He believes personal information is a transaction that requires equal effort on both sides. So he doesn't pry. They'll come into the classroom soon enough anyway, and he figures Taehyun wants some time to recompose himself.

Beomgyu takes the only empty seat in the classroom, assuming it's for him. It's a seat by the window, and he mentally fistbumps the air. It's his favourite kind of seat. Soft melodic breeze in the summer, pretty peach cherry blossoms falling through the open window in spring, and of course the added benefit of being able to stare out the window at any given moment and open the door to another universe as he daydreams to drown out all other sounds.

He takes out the first notebook his hands brush against in his bag, and places it onto the desk. Before he knows it, he's scribbling little animal drawings into the very last page at the back. Every now and then he lifts his head and peers around to see if there's anyone there waiting to speak to him, but each time there isn't. Surprisingly, they all seem to be preoccupied with matters more important, perhaps catching up on all the heavy-weighted gossip of the past summer and who's ended up with who. Beomgyu doesn't know how to feel about that. On one hand it's refreshing to not be subjected to being the 'shiny new toy' that makes it to the front page of the school newspaper, but the disinterest isn't something he's used to. It feels foreign.

In the midst of his thoughts he didn't even realise he's begun doodling little pandas. The one he's drawing now is holding a single flower, and its expression is lonely, lost. He shakes his head and shuts the notebook.

Soobin and Hueningkai come into the classroom shortly after, giggling all the way as they do so, hands even briefly interlinked as Soobin whispers something into Hueningkai’s ear, receiving a loud shrieking laugh in return before the two part ways to their respective seats, eye contact not breaking once. Beomgyu spins around to peek at Taehyun, trying to perhaps look for a reaction, but the other isn’t looking up at all, nose buried deep in a book. His eyes are too stoic though, glancing over the same space on a page over and over. Beomgyu turns back. Guess he didn't have to talk to Taehyun after all. Some things can be communicated even if unspoken.

* * *

"Well Beomgyu, feel free to introduce yourself to the class," his homeroom tutor prompts.

Beomgyu takes a deep breath, thinking about what he's going to say. Although he doesn't have to think much. He thinks back to the countless times he's rehearsed these lines with Soobin, in his kitchen as they made pancakes, on the way to the park as they cycled, even reciting the words in hushed whispers in the early hours of the morning when the world was quiet and Soobin and he were all tangled up in their blankets staring up at the non existent stars on his ceiling. 

He's got this. He doesn't even have to think twice.

"Hi everyone, I'm Beomgyu, and I'm-"

"Sorry I'm late!"

All eyes are at the door, watching as a certain blue haired boy leans against said doorframe, trying to catch his breath in short pants. 

The teacher folds her arms, lifting her chin. "Late on the first day, Yeonjun?"

"I'm really sorry miss," Yeonjun says, readjusting his uniform, pressing down on it to smoothen it out. The blue tufts of his hair are all over the place, one sticking out wildly. Beomgyu finds it oddly charming, or at least, he would were said boy not the reason for his first impression to his class completely tanking.

"Let me guess.. You're late because of dance?"

The boy bows sheepishly."..Maybe?" He scratches the back of his head. It's sheepish, but also not. Yeonjun is no longer trying to catch his breath, and Beomgyu gets the sense that he's merely putting up a front, trying to avoid starting any conflict on the first day.

"I trust this won't become a reoccurring theme with you," the teacher threatens. "Especially if it's because of dance. Of course I encourage all extracurricular activities," she grits out through her teeth, "but I will not tolerate them halting the progress of your studies. You're a bright boy, Yeonjun. Don't put your academic skills to waste."

"I understand." Yeonjun smiles then, but it doesn't come across as a smile at all. It looks awfully menacing. He's biting back words his pride won't let him utter out. Beomgyu's interested in what he would've said if he were pushed just a little over the cliffside. 

The teacher motions for both of them to just take their seats, rolling her eyes as she moves to her desk. 

Beomgyu's eyes go wide. 

Yeonjun's desk is exactly in front of his.

He takes his seat with his head hung low. Maybe if he keeps quiet enough, he can just be invisible, and Yeonjun will leave him alone and they won't ever cross paths and everything will be just fine and rosy.

However, it seems fate has other plans. 

Twenty minutes into their first lesson, he's busy scribbling down notes related to the book they're studying when a crumpled up piece of paper lands on his desk. He looks up, but no one's looking at him. Everyone seems to be focused on the board.

" _U the new kid_?" It reads.

Beomgyu scoffs. 

He takes the piece of paper, folds it, and puts it aside on his desk before going back to his work. Shakespeare isn't going to come back to life and analyse Othello for him.

Two minutes later another note makes its way to his desk. 

" _I'm Yeonjun. You're Bamgyu_?"

Okay, now he's a little pissed. So it's Yeonjun after all. Under other circumstances he would probably just continue to ignore the notes, but the misspelling of his name he just cannot ignore. 

" _It's Beomgyu_ ," he writes rather harshly with his pencil, almost tearing the piece of paper before throwing it back.

Another one. 

" _My bad,_ " it reads. There's also a badly drawn kitten that's saying " _sorry beomgyu_ " with a queasy frown.

" _Why are you even talking to me anyway_?" That's all he replies back. Perhaps it's blunt, but he doesn't really understand why Yeonjun is making the effort to pass notes to him during class like they're dumb thirteen year olds.

" _Because I'm bored_ ," the next one reads.

" _That's it_?" he replies.

" _That's it. Well, and I felt bad that I interrupted your introduction. Mrs Yoon can be a bit of a pain sometimes."_

Beomgyu blinks at the note unresponsively. 

" _Hate to break it to u but a half-assed note isn't gonna cut it as an apology."_

Yeonjun reads the note and folds it without writing back. For a second Beomgyu thinks he's actually offended and has decided that Beomgyu isn't worth the effort, too cold to bother with. But then the older turns around to look directly at him and Beomgyu's eyes go wide as he gulps. 

"Sorry," he mouths, his lips accented around each and every letter like he's really trying to get the word across the distance of their desks. Then he grins, cheekily, sort of self satisfied, before he turns around, not giving Beomgyu a single moment to react. 

Beomgyu just stares. He's sure that even if Yeonjun did wait for a reaction, perhaps a thank you back, Beomgyu wouldn't be able to give him one. He spends the rest of class in this dazed space inbetween, caught in a web of piqued curiosity and the cautious reality that's repelling him from pursuing Yeonjun further. His heart tells him to write something back, use this opportunity to start a conversation and get talking. But his will, what he considers to be his strongest trait, is guarding him from doing so. 'Don't be ridiculous Beomgyu,' he thinks as he snaps out of it. 'He just felt bad for cutting you off and wanted to say sorry. Nothing else.' 

Yeah, that sounds about right. Why would Yeonjun give a damn about some new kid anyway? He's heard enough from Hueningkai to know that Yeonjun doesn't willingly give his time or attention to nameless figures like him. To Beomgyu, this classroom is nameless, strangers he no longer knows, but he realises that to Yeonjun, he is probably also one of those people. He's just another classmate that happens to sit behind him. Nothing more, nothing less. 

Sure enough, he's convinced of that even further when the bell rings and before he can get his thoughts together and consider perhaps muttering a little thank you to Yeonjun, the older bolts out of the classroom, not bothering to stop and make any kind of small talk with anyone. He just dashes out like lightning, and Beomgyu feels like he's been a little struck. 

* * *

So here he is being dragged up the art department stairs by his childhood friend.

"Come on, I wanna show you something." The voice tugs on his hoodie as it leads Beomgyu up the endless flights of stairs, albeit gently.

It's quiet. School ended somewhat half an hour ago, so the worst of the hustle and bustle has passed. The silence makes the squeak of his trainers against marble floor all the more prominent. He winces.

"When did you get into art?" He begins, trying to fill the emptiness with conversation, even if it's somewhat meaningless.

Soobin's hold on Beomgyu's sleeve loosens as he answers. "Hmm..I guess a few years after you left? I don't really know how it happened.." His voice trails off as they make it into the classroom, letting go of Beomgyu. He skitters away then, obviously looking for something.

Beomgyu looks around. 

"It's cool here," he observes.

He gets an preocuppied mmm as a reply. 

The room is filled with canvases, clearly student work, although he wouldn't say it's the most interesting thing in the room. They seem to be clear cut pasted copies of a photograph of some wine glasses, each canvas almost exactly the same save for minor differences in detail. What really catches his eye though, is the levitating butterflies scattered around the room. They're dangling prettily off the ceiling, hues of apple-green and cranberry-red and blues of ocean waves. Each one is entirely different from the other. It reminds Beomgyu of livelier summers, when meadows and butterflies were all he knew. The carefree life you're forced to give up as you age. An old picnic blanket. 

"Got it."

Soobin comes forward carrying what seems to be his very own canvas. For a second Beomgyu is expecting to be hit with the same wine glass paintings he's seen just before, when Soobin turns the canvas around. 

Beomgyu's mouth opens. 

It's the butterflies. But Soobin's given them life, attached a story to them, made them seem like more than just wires and paper. 

It's a kaleidoscope of butterflies, hues merging together into a rainbow sprawled across the canvas. Whereas the butterflies in the room are separated, flying off into different directions, these butterflies are all facing the same way. Flying in unision. 

"What do you think?" Soobin questions with a flushed look on his face. It's clear he doesn't know what to think about his own art. There's no pride in the way he holds the painting. He's not confident. Beomgyu wants him to be. 

"It's amazing," Beomgyu blurts out quickly. "I mean.." he adds, recomposing himself, "it's really amazing." He says it more softly this time, not wanting to be too overbearing. "Your painting seems to be different. I like it."

"Really?" Soobin's shoulders loosen. He puts down the painting. "I'm glad. I wanted to do something different," he states. "It's all well and good doing what everybody else is doing for the sake of playing it safe, but I didn't want to do that. I thought, if I'm gonna do this, I should go all out, right? And the butterflies are cool. I know you like them too, I glanced at you and saw the way your eyes popped out when you looked at them," he chuckles softly. "This may not be what our teacher was looking for, but.."

Beomgyu shakes his head. "I'm sure they'll love it, whoever they are. It's..good to be different, I think."

Soobin smiles. "I agree."

Beomgyu is about to say something else, ask a question, enquire more about Soobin's love for art. He wants to know more, wants to catch up all these years and try to run with the force of them, not wanting to fall a single beat out of step. But his train of thought is cut short at the sound of someone at the door knocking. 

"Hold on." 

Soobin goes to open the door, but the stranger beats him to it, letting themselves in, probably deciding to enter after hearing the brief moment of quiet. 

Beomgyu's breath hitches. 

"Oops, sorry.. I was gonna come in to make some progress on my portfolio, but if you guys are in the middle of something.."

It's Yeonjun, the one from before, the very same. Although he looks a little more put together, clearly not having come back from any sort of dance practice this time. Whilst he just apologised, he doesn't look apologetic at all, stance laid back, hands in pockets like he belongs here. Although, Beomgyu supposes, he sort of does. Yeonjun and Soobin, they're the artists here. He's just a mere observer. He doesn't really know anything. 

Soobin bows briefly before replying, "Oh no, don't worry about it! I was just showing Beomgyu something. Beomgyu's my-" 

"I know Beomgyu," Yeonjun replies, smiling in a way that makes his eyes wink. 

"You do?" 

"He sits in front of me, remember?" Beomgyu hurries out, right heel digging into the floor. He doesn't know why, but for some reason he doesn't really want to meet Yeonjun's eyes. He thinks if he does, he'll probably be met with the same smile-yet-smirk expression he's seen Yeonjun wear countless times so far despite having only known him for a day. It's somewhat agitating. 

"Oh right, of course!" Soobin laughs then. Probably to break the tension that's starting to build, but the damage has already been done. Beomgyu looks up briefly at Yeonjun, and their eyes meet for a split second before he looks away.

For some reason unbeknownst to him, he shivers. He tells himself it's just Yeonjun and his aura and the legends about him that he's heard already, the little hushed remarks in corridors and the way his class grew ever so quiet during homeroom when Yeonjun came in late. Beomgyu knows he should give it up, should just shake hands with Yeonjun and let the situation fade away but first impressions have grown to become important to him. On some occasions, they can make or break your high school reputation, leave a mark on you for the rest of the term. And Yeonjun? He doesn't need to build up a reputation. He's got that well enough, as Beomgyu has observed. But Beomgyu's a nobody. He may have been an energetic kid, the kind that every other little kid in class knows or would come to know from his little antics but it's been years upon years and the world has expanded now, grown tenfold. He's not known here anymore. He at least wanted to try. 

Yeonjun fidgets, feet shifting his weight from side to side. "So, could I use the room or.."

He seems to be asking Soobin, but his eyes remain fixed on Beomgyu, boring holes into his skin. Beomgyu tries his hardest not to look back, gritting his teeth. He turns to Soobin instead, trying to prompt him to reply.

"S-sure! We were just leaving," Soobin spills out, taking Beomgyu by the hand, pulling him with urgency. He leaves the canvas on the table, not even bothering to put it back as they leave. Yeonjun seems to be in a halfway state between quizzical and amused, eyebrow raised but mouth chuckling. As they step out the door and into the echoing corridor, Beomgyu's curiosity, the less rational side of him, takes over as he looks back at Yeonjun one last time, almond eyes meeting hollow brown before just like that, they've disappeared round the corner. 

* * *

"Why-" Beomgyu huffs out, "did you-" another pant, "do that?"

Soobin's eyebrows furrow. "Why? Beom, you were looking at me like you had seen a ghost! I thought you really wanted to get out of there for some reason, so I just--panicked and bolted." 

Beomgyu doesn't know what to say. 

"Oh well," Soobin sighs out, leaning against the wall, head meeting it with a deafening thud. "No use staying in there anyway. I showed you what I wanted to show you, so.." His eyes fixate onto Beomgyu's own, scanning his face up and down quickly. "Unless you wanted to stay there?" 

Beomgyu doesn't know whether the remark was meant to be in any way suggestive, but he's defensive regardless, on edge. "No."

Soobin stutters, taken aback by the sudden coldness. "Ookay," he drags out the beginning of the word, "no more art escapades with Choi Beomgyu. Got it."

Perhaps under other circumstances, he'd tell Soobin it's not like that, that he wants to know more about Soobin and his paintings and he doesn't really have anything against the art department whatsoever. Perhaps he'd have the guts to tell him that something about Choi Yeonjun irritates him in a way he can't quite begin to understand, that under 12 hours the other has already managed to unpick Beomgyu's rationality, seep into the corners of his brain he was sure he had full control over. Perhaps he'd be able to tell Soobin all this were he just a little bit braver, had a little more trust in those he called friends, and if he weren't feeling completely in over his head. 

"Let's just go home, okay?" That's all Beomgyu can offer. He can't offer to tell Soobin the truth, no matter how questioningly Soobin looks at him, trying to dig into Beomgyu's thoughts. But he can offer the temporary promise that for now, he's walking home with Soobin. For now, they can head home in the same direction, and still be there for each other when they wake up in the morning. 

For now, that needs to be enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading friends!! I'm aware this chapter may or may not be 90% dialogue, I got a little carried away lmao  
> p.s I really loved enhypen's debut, go check it out if u haven't yet!! They slayed


End file.
